The disclosed subject matter relates to unmanned vehicles or optionally manned vehicles, systems and methods for controlling unmanned vehicles, or optionally manned vehicles. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to systems, methods and apparatus for coordinating between the unmanned vehicles, or optionally manned vehicles, and methods and apparatus for coordinating activities of the unmanned vehicles, or optionally manned vehicles.
An unmanned vehicle is a vehicle without a person on board, which is capable of sensing its surrounding and navigating on its own. The unmanned vehicle can operate in, such as, but not restricted to, air, water, land, and so forth. The unmanned vehicle can either be autonomous or remotely operated by an operator. Further, an optionally manned vehicle can be operated with or without a person on board. The optionally manned vehicle can enable manual operations in some cases, if necessary, during an unmanned operation mode of the optionally manned vehicle.
Generally, multiple unmanned vehicles (hereinafter referred to as “swarm of unmanned vehicles”) are deployed in order to perform and/or coordinate the execution of various objectives. However, each unmanned vehicle of the swarm of the unmanned vehicles is vulnerable to collision with other unmanned vehicles. In another scenario, each unmanned vehicle of the swarm of the unmanned vehicles is vulnerable to collision with obstacles present in its operational environment.